


Shared Dreams

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even separated by distance and Rome's legions, Agron and Nasir share each other's longings-- and dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For two prompts in one: moaning the other's name and having a wet dream and calling the other's name during it.

One could usually expect a night of debauchery in the rebel camp. It had never bothered Agron before. He didn't think twice about it. Not so long ago, he would have joined them. This night the energy of his fellow warriors rose higher, knowing they would fight the next day. Some would not see the following sunset. Agron had no desire to die and every to celebrate. But he would find no enjoyment absent the man he’d left behind.

Agron no longer shared Nasir’s life, but at least the little man would have one. His own hadn’t ended either. But when a man whose name he still could not recall pawed at his arm, he shrugged him off. Nasir was free to be with whomever he pleased, even Castus. That didn’t mean Agron had any interest in someone else. This revelry had grown old once Crixus, Naevia, and virtually everyone else there had gone from drinking to fucking.

Stepping into his tent, he moved on instinct. He undid the straps in his armor. Once it was off, he set it aside. Strange, how he had become accustomed to this routine yet still felt as though something, rather someone, should be there. And someone was, if only waiting for Agron in his dreams.

There was never any lead up. No warning, no foreplay, not even words exchanged. Agron fell into a dream and resisted nothing that followed. Nasir had been beside him for so long that though the reality was he lay cold, the illusion of Nasir’s body warmed him all the same. In the dream, when Nasir pressed his lips to Agron’s, it felt realer than anything he’d experienced since leaving him.

Of course there were hints it wasn’t. They’d become familiar enough to remove armor and clothes with ease, but never with such haste. And Agron had only to tease Nasir’s ass briefly, fingers somehow slick when slipping into him. Nothing more was needed before Nasir pushed him back against his pallet and sank onto him, bringing Agron’s cock inside him. Fuck, there was a part of himself that told him he slept and Nasir was far away. But all Agron wanted to believe was that he was here. Now. Agron had never left him. Nasir’s tears had been nothing more than imagining.

Agron ran his hands down Nasir’s body, circling his nipples with his thumbs before moving lower, across his stomach. Finally, he stroked his cock. “Nasir…”

 

“Nasir!”

Miles away, Nasir awoke mid groan. Even if he did not remember his dream, he knew what it was from the cum that had spread across his stomach. He did remember though. He remembered his hands on Agron’s chest, feeling it heave with each breath, riding him until they’d lost themselves in each other. Though he had an impossible time lingering in any blissful feeling, having woken to Castus’s yell.

“Yes?” Nasir’s voice was still groggy as he pushed himself up.

“Spartacus would break words.”

Nasir rubbed his face. “He is in his tent? I will be there shortly.”

Fortunately, Castus left him alone after that. He’d been more considerate lately, Nasir gave him that. Nasir himself held no interest in sharing a bed with him, not now and at the moment he couldn’t entertain any thought of it in the future. Perhaps that wasn’t what Agron wanted. But, as Nasir was reminded when he gazed at the rest of his tent, devoid of any signs of a companion, Agron was not here to complain.

Nasir wished he were.

 

A day ago, Agron hadn’t the energy to consider what a reunion with Nasir would be like. He’d hoped, with more emotion than thought, that it’d be this. Loving arms embracing him before leading him to a cramped tent. He’d laid his head on Nasir’s lap. Or was it Nasir who had guided him there so he could run his hands through matted hair? He smoothed it out as he swept his fingers through it.

Aching, but bandaged and clean, Agron felt his strength returning. But that was not on his mind.

“I forgot sense of heart beating within chest,” he mumbled.

“Until now?” Nasir brushed Agron’s cheek with his finger, then caressed his face along his jaw.

“Yes. I would dream of it, of you.”

“As did I,” Nasir responded quietly. “Of much of you.”

Agron knew what that meant and he laughed even in his current state.

“What?” Nasir’s voice was more teasing now. Hearing that tone felt good. No, it felt _right._ As they should be and were slowly returning to.

“I will tell you of it later-- and show you.”

Once Agron could breathe without pain, they’d have no trouble catching up. Nor with bringing dreams to life.


End file.
